GIR's Birthday
by Replaceable Insanity
Summary: Zim forgets GIR's birthday, or does he! GIR's POV


GIR's Birthday

By Bloodcat

Exclusive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, GIR, I need to go to the store. I'll be back soon."

I waved goodbye as Master left and then closed the door. I looked at the calendar. It was October 30...My birthday…

Pig had given me $20 for my birthday, I placed it in the jar of money I save for Master's Birthday.

It's ok if Master forgot, he's so busy trying to destroy Earth that it don't bug me that much.

I starred at the kitchen, it was a mess. Master was trying to do something and finally gave up saying that "This isn't worth MY time!!"

I don't really mind that he forgot, it doesn't bug me too much. I know he loves me no matter what.

If I asked Master to be here, it be selfish, I know that. Master told me not be selfish with his time, that he was a very busy Invader.

I walked into the living room. It was quite, I didn't quite understand why I had turned off the TV, maybe I felt upset.

We'd been on Earth for 2 years and Master never ever remembered my birthday. I guess it really isn't a birthday, though. I wasn't born, I was made. Maybe it be called a Madeday instead of a Birthday.

I sat on the couch, I knew no one would sing happy birthday to me to day. I felt like I was going to cry, why had barely anyone remembered my birthday? Why?

"Happy Birthday to…me…happy birthday…to me…happy birthday, dear…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I jumped off the couch and ran out the door.

BUMP! I hit into something big.

I sat up and saw a lot of packages on the ground and someone was under them.

"Ugh…" Master slowly came up, his hand on his head. "Oh…" He moved the packages around and sighed. "Isn't that just great, it took and 2 hours to finish it…"

"Finish what?"

Master picked one up and opened it. It was a small cake with pink and blue frosting and had yellow words on it. I could barely make out the words 'Happy Birthday, GIR'

"You remembered?" I began to cry again.

"Of course! Why would you think I'd forget about my robot's birthday?!" He placed the box in my hands and picked up all the others. "Now, lets have that cake. I made it with ingredients from Irk so I may eat it too."

I smiled thru my tears. As Master got all the stuff down and I placed the cake down, I tackled him.

"Oh, thank you, Master!!"

"GIR!! GET OFF ME OR YOU GET NO PRESENTS!!"

I jumped off him and began to remove five brightly colored packages.

He sat on the floor and I sat between his legs.

I opened the red one first, it was The Scary Monkey Show box set. The next was a big red ball, then a rubber piggy, a small piano thing. I looked at the last present, it was wrapped in shiny yellow paper. It was round and the yellow paper made it look like it was glowing.

"I really hope you like that one, GIR. It took forever to find it!" Master began to mumble about all the moving he had to do just to locate it.

I opened and discovered a snow globe, it had a pretty green glow and wood-like base.

Inside was a small figurine of the BIG ship those tall guys ride around in. It suddenly disappeared.

"What?! Where'd it go?!"

"Watch, GIR…" Master said, I looked at it again. The figurine was now a piggy!!

"What?"

"This Snow globe, GIR, has a special material in it so that it will turn into anything you want. I got it years back, but I think you'd like it better."

"Oh…" I began to think hard and the piggy disappeared and then it turned into Master.

Master began to laugh. He picked me up and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Time for cake!"

He grabbed a candle and lit it up, then placed it on the cake.

"Happy Birthday, GIR!" He said as I blew it out. He then cut it and we both got giant slices.

That night he lied down next to me. He seemed really tired and was just about to close his eyes when I pulled at his antenna.

"What is it, GIR?"

"Thank You!!" I said as I hugged him.

I turned over and looked at the snow globe. It lit a small portion of the room. The was nothing in it So I touched it and a small heart appeared which read:

Happy Birthday, GIR

Love,

ZIM!!


End file.
